Mission to Skull Island, Chapter five
Chapter five of Mission to Skull Island. Story Rey Bert Felix and Oscar, plus the Atercurisaurus, affectionately named Steg by Rey, and the Venatosaurus Megapede & Terapusmordax islanders continue to look for Kit Ernie and Sam, but still found nothing: Steg tried to smell for any scents without success, and it was too dangerous to call out since that could attract the local predators, and that's the last thing they wanted. Rey reasoned they would continue to the plane-crash they're looking for in the hopes to meet them there, so that's what this group plans to do, hoping Rey will be right. They emerge into a prairie and they catch sight of something up ahead. "Wait, what's that?" Bert suddenly says and brings out a binoculars he brought, and what he found sent chills down his spine, "uh oh" he whispers, "what, what is it?" Rey asks, "see for yourself" Bert offers and hands the binoculars to Rey who also looks and too sees it: "Thembrians and Sitalians, in a convoy" she identifies, "what? a Thembrian Sitalian convoy out here? give me those" Felix doubts and takes the binoculars to see himself, "oh, you're right, it is a convoy of Thembrians and Sitalians" he admits, the islanders all look at each other wondering what this could mean, but were sure it wasn't good, "they must be after the crash, why else would they come to the deathtrap known as Skull Island?" Oscar deduced, "we better hurry and get there before they do" Rey reasons and they take a detour. Elsewhere, Kit Ernie and Sam were continuing to the crash through some ruins. Looking around, the only signs of life were the plants overgrowing the place and some Burglar Monkeys. "I'll tell you guys, this is creepy" Sam remarks looking around at the ancient ghost-town, "I think that too" Ernie adds and got jittery when a rock started bouncing over to them from somewhere, yet saw nothing, so they continue, unaware they were being watched by a prowling Brutornis (another terror-bird) who secretly fallows among the structures, "can you imagine that this used to be some village bustling with people?" Ernie remarks to pass the time, "sort of" Kit answers, "wonder what became of this place" Sam theorized, "ah who knows, could be a volcano, an epidemic-" Kit began until they heard squawking from behind and turn to see something move behind a wall, "-or constant predation" Kit finished as the Brutornis reveals itself and attacks, the trio scatter and the bird home's in on Ernie, but was struck by Kit before it got the chance to attack: Kit had thrown his spear, but it didn't kill the bird, fortunately a gunshot to the head by Ernie finished the Brutornis, "nice shot" Sam remarks to Kit, "thanks, but we should keep moving" Kit suggests and they come to a wooden-bridge over an abyssal-chasm. Unknown to the trio, the Axis-forces had heard Ernie's gun and could see from a nearby cliff overlooking the ruins. "Well, well, if it isn't that bear-brat Kit Cloudkicker, with an awesome new look too" Colonel Spigot remarks after studying Kit's height and the body-paint, "still, best the competition should eliminated and let nature take its coarse, aim for the bridge" he orders and the Schwerer Panzerspähwagen takes aim and fires. As for the trio, the cannon-shot catches them by surprise when they heard it coming and slam into the bridge, obliterating it, leaving Sam Ernie and Kit hanging on. "What was that!?" Sam screamed, "sounded like a gun, a big one" Kit deduced and it gets worse when he hears snapping and sees the rope weaken, "oh no" Kit whispers and the second the rope broke they fall in the gorge: which was pretty deep, fortunately some vines along the way helped to slow down their fall so it wouldn't be fatal, and eventually they each reached the bottom, where the light was dim, and the last thing they each remember was the landing before they each passed out. From the cliff, Spigot smiles happily. "Good, now we won't have to worry about any opposition, other than the wildlife" he remarks and gestures to a Lycaesaurus (a relic gorgonopsian) laying dead on the ground nearby, having been killed by some soldiers for attacking them, a pair of Carrion Parrots (a parrot that fills in for vultures) have arrived being drawn to the scent of death, and a Hairy Maggotfly (a giant scavenging fly) arrives to deploy its grubs for a feast, "let's go" Spigot orders and the caravan moves off. Back with Rey's group, they were continuing to the mountain where the plane-crash took place until they heard the same cannon shot, and later saw smoke coming from where Kit Ernie and Sam are (though they didn't know that). They guessed the Axis convoy had either encountered something dangerous or was trying to remove an obstacle, then a thought hit them all: what if that shot was aimed at their friends? They quickly picked up the pace, but encountered a roadblock in the form of a massive Cunaepraedator who looks hungrily. "Ugh we don't have time for this" Oscar complains when Steg lowers them to the ground and made them get off, then engages the crab furiously, which unfortunately also attracted another Cunaepraedator who tries to make a meal out of the anthros, only for Steg to intercept it with his tail, now engaging both at once, then they get in standoff, which lasted for about twelve or thirteen seconds when a third Cunaepraedator suddenly attacks from behind: almost catching Oscar in a pincer, this sparked the other two to attack and Steg to join them to prevent them from touching the teens, such as picking up Felix and trying to move him away from a snipping crab trying to get him, after putting Felix out of harm's way, one Cunaepraedator grabs a hold of his left-leg and waist in the hopes to bring him down, but Steg retaliates by body-slamming the crustacean and both stomps and impales with his thagomizer: crushing it to death, but allowing the other two an opening to attack: one going for Steg, the other going for the adolescents who draw their weapons ready, Steg eventually wrestles his crab away and knocks it down a slope where it rolls down to a rock and gets stuck there, then goes for the last one who was chasing the gang toward him but in doing so let its guard down and Steg grabs hold of one of its arms with his mouth and flings it to the slope, but the crab also grabs hold of him with a free hand on his head and attempts to pull him with it, while he thrusts his thagomizer into the dirt to anchor himself, the teens grabbing hold to keep him from falling, but the ground gave way and all went tumbling down together, fortunately the Megapede dug her spear into the slope and secures herself, then with her free hands she catches the Venatosaurus and Felix, Bert and Oscar fallow her example and the former caught the Terapusmordax while Oscar grabs hold of Rey, unfortunately they were dangerously close to the other Cunaepraedator that went down here first, and when it saw them almost within reach it tried to grab them with its pincer, while Steg and the second crab landed a little further ahead and got caught in a tangle of vines, but Steg leaves for now to help his friends, and just when the first Cunaepraedator was just about to grab them, the stegosaur rams the rock so hard it starts to roll, taking the entire slope with it in a landslide, where they all end up on another ledge closer to the second Cunaepraedator, with Rey hanging precariously above and getting snapped at by the pincers, and suddenly the vine Rey was holding onto breaks and she falls right onto the second Cunaepraedator narrowly avoiding the claws and mouth, the crab struggles to reach her, but in doing so causes the vines to break and both plummet into a bog at the base of the slope, Steg attempts to go after her, but the second Cunaepraedator grabs him to prevent that, making him roar in pain before turning to focus his efforts on it, while the teens scramble to help Rey, who was trying to getaway from the first Cunaepraedator who eventually got to its feet and roars angrily, Rey and the boys draw out their weapons, but Steg then arrives having finished the other Cunaepraedator, now it was one-on-one, and the last Cunaepraedator charges: the ground shakes from their stomping and slamming, but eventually Steg gets the upper-hand: he impales the crab's right upper-arm and rips it off, then ruptures both of its left-ones, now reduced to one-arm the Cunaepraedator tries desperately to fight off the dinosaur, who in a cunning move grabs its mouth, pries it open and thrusts his tail in: the spikes ripping through the throat from the inside before a snap was heard and Steg withdraws, where the Cunaepraedator lays limp, Steg nudges to ensure it was dead, and when satisfied lets out a roar of victory, then looks at the group, "wow" Oscar gasps as Steg then suddenly started to walk away, making them fallow, "hey wait up" Rey calls and he scoops them up with his tail and places them on his back, then continues to where that bombshell exploded. Stay tuned for Mission to Skull Island, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction